User talk:LethalPen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Amerigo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Somarinoa (Talk) 17:48, January 26, 2013 Amerigo Hey, I've almost got this image of Amerigo finished -- only thing stopping it being done is that my mouse's buttons stopped working (I thought it was just malfunctioning due to having my computer on for a week or so), and I can't finish it up with my touchpad. HOWEVER, I lucked out because tomorrow (technically today but haven't gone to bed yet) I have an appointment in town, so when I'm in there I'm going to go pick up a new one, maybe 2 or 3 for some back ups. It's a 250 mile drive one way of course so dunno what time I'll be back in town, but I'll get back to work on the image soon as I have me a new mouse to operate with. I'm taking my laptop with me so that won't be a problem, but don't know what my access to the Internet will look like while down there. Either way, I'll get that image uploaded on here pretty shortly. — Somarinoa (talk) 10:57, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright! ^_^ Sounds good. Winston D. (talk) 15:20, March 15, 2013 (UTC) thumb|Amerigo Tranmer, Somarinoa style. :Hey man, I think I got Amerigo done here. Took the time to come up with some demonic styling for the weaponry. Personally, I am really into how the scythe turned out. Since certain parts of the weapons were covered up when placing them into the image (by the hands and the torso, respectively), I've also taken the opportunity to upload the weapons in their full design so you can see how I did them, if at all curious. On the pistols those whitened parts are designed to look like finger bones clasping the barrel, with another finger as the trigger and a final one guiding along the top of the barrel, with the thumb|left|Amerigo Tranmer, Somarinoa style. clawed fingertip pointing in the direction of the barrel as if damning the individual being shot at; I was also going to give them a set of iron sights with the crosshairs shaped like a pentagram but given the size of the image and angle it would have been a hard sell to fit into their properly. The part underneath the skull is a revolving barrel. There are also small holes along the underside of the gun that I originally intended to have chains hanging from but again, due to the size of the image I went with they didn't fit too well since you couldn't tell they were popping out of a hole at all. I left the holes anyhow because they seemed like something you wouldn't regularly find on a gun, adding to the aspect of them being demonic. The scythe I gave a more organic look, as if it could be a living creature that forms it. I was going to give it a small, atrophied clawed foot as an end cap to the handle but since it wasn't going to show up whatsoever behind his body I didn't take the effort to actually draw it. The dark parts on the "back" of the scythe going down what could be its spine are like calcified armor plating. I also personally picturing parts of the scythe quivering or regripping, such as the horns and teeth, moving and quivering separate from one another. Feel free to let me know what you think. ^-^ — Somarinoa (talk) 10:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh my god, that's fantastic! I couldn't have asked for better. :D Great work! Winston D. (talk) 14:37, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Glad you like it! I'll try to work on another one of those images here though I am currently sick from inhaling too much coal dust the other day (aggravated cough, near fevered, cold body, dizziness and lethargy, slightly hallucinatory, et cetera) so may or may not get a lot done quickly. — Somarinoa (talk) 01:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Welcome Heyy! Thanks for the warm welcome! I'm gonna have a lot of fun here! I'm also a big fan of Silent Hill so i will be writing a few fan-fiction about it! Cant wait to see what this wiki has to offer! [[User:Fangirl4545|'Fangirl']] ([[User_talk:Fangirl4545|'Le talk page']] • [[User_blog:Fangirl4545|'Le blog']]) http://hansel-gretel-witch-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Hansel_%26_Gretel:_Witch_Hunters_Wiki http://planetterror.wikia.com/wiki/Planet_Terror_Wiki